Sugar
by booooop
Summary: Ikuto wants sugar...and Tadase wants to know why! A shounen-ai. WILL PROGRESS TO YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1: Sugar

Disclaimer: No, I don't make money from this...I don't own Shugo Chara...blah blah blah.

This is an Ikuse (Ikuto x Tadase) fanfic. Obviously a slash. Or shounen-ai. MAYBE it'll progress to the ranks of yaoi if I get reviews. So review!

---

"Where the fuck's the sugar?"

A fashion magazine jumped out of a pair of slender, pale hands and there was the sound of scraping chairs as Tadase stood up in his chair, his eyes narrowed at a young man in his kitchen, turning the contents of the cupboards inside out.

The young man's ebony cat ears twitched at the sudden attention, and he turned to face Tadase. "What?"

A look of complete unconcern was spread across that damned handsome face - _no, I'm angry! _Tadase reminded himself - and Tadase clenched his fists, inhaling deeply to propel the outburst that was coming.

"I told you, I told you, Ikuto, that I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE 'F' WORD!!" Tadase shouted, his anger swelling up in a tsunami. Ikuto, the neko, smirked suddenly, a packet of gravy in his hand.

"And I told you that I would swear anyway," Ikuto's voice was smug as he continued, "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Tadase flushed in rage and watched wordlessly as Ikuto flung the gravy over his shoulder. "Now I want to know where the sugar is."

For a second, Tadase considered arguing with Ikuto some more, but then he gave in, saying, "Why?"

Ikuto gave Tadase a long, hard look that made Tadase subconsciously squirm under the intense gaze. His cheeks were now pink. With a light smile, Ikuto walked out of the kitchen towards Tadase, who was sitting in a chair a few feet from the kitchen. As Ikuto's footsteps drew closer, his ears twitched with glee at this embarrassed, nervous Tadase. It was wonderful when Kiseki wasn't around.

The tips of their bangs brushed, dark, navy blue versus light honey blonde, and Tadase instinctively brought a hand up to touch his hair, and Ikuto, familiar with Tadase's strange reflexes, grasped his wrist. Bringing the hand up to his face, Ikuto couldn't help but comment, "So slender. Man, you really must be a girl!"

Tadase stiffened, feeling tender, soft lips press themselves gently, tenderly against his fingers, which sent a shiver down his spine. "I - Ikuto..."

"Do you want to know what I need sugar for?" Ikuto whispered, abandoning the hand and bending up to claim Tadase's now red ear. "I wanted to bake something for dear Amu-chan."

A flash of jealousy burned in Tadase's mind, and it took over the pleasure in the form of a swat.

"Don't touch me!" Tadase muttered, his heart hammering. Ikuto was stunned, his hands clutching thin air after Tadase had slipped out, his tiny body fitting easily through Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto tried to summon that cool smile as he retorted, "You know you don't mean that."

The two boys stared at each other, and Tadase was forced to admit, "I don't," but then blushed furiously. "But you like Amu, and I - I -"

"You what?" Ikuto ditched the icy exterior he normally assumed and peered at Tadase curiously. Tadase felt himself melt under the lovely eyes.

"I - I like you," He whispered, his eyes widening in mortification at what he had just said.

Ikuto's jaw dropped.

---

I know, I left it at a cliffie, but I want to see how ppl react to this one first! SO please review and Chapter 2 will come out! 5 reviews needed!! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Prince

**Disclaimer**: Look, if I owned Shugo Chara, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

Like I said in chapter 1, this is a shounen-ai. Problems with that? Deal with it and don't read.

** I know I said I wouldn't write Chapter 2 unless I got 5 reviews, but...I couldn't help it! Thank you those who reviewed! Well, the one who reviewed!**

Now, let the show go on!

---

"Ikuto-kun? Are you in there?"

Tadase slumped against the door pathetically, his voice hoarse from calling for Ikuto for hours. He knew Ikuto was in there. And he knew why he wasn't answering. The bag of groceries slipped through his fingers as he fell to his knees, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He'd confessed to Ikuto only a few days ago, and Ikuto was being like this. It wasn't like he didn't expect it - he'd figured this would be the most likely outcome - but he didn't think that Ikuto would ever go this far to avoid him.

"I...ku...to...kun..." He muttered, his breath warming his clasped hands. The mere name in itself pierced him.

The door opened, giving way to Tadase's tears, and he fell through the doorway onto a very surprised and half-asleep Ikuto.

"Tadase-kun." Ikuto's voice was cool and level but his eyebrows were disappeared behind navy locks as he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"I - I was trying to get in..." The answer was lame.

Snickering, Ikuto helped Tadase up, and Tadase blushed furiously as Ikuto's fingers brushed his own. Noticing this, Ikuto grinned an evil, scheming grin...and pulled Tadase close to him, making their fingers intertwine as his arms wrapped around Tadase's chest.

"I - Ikuto-kun!" Tadase's face was bright red now, to Ikuto's delight. Leaning his face towards Tadase's, he tried to look away as a lewd voice whispered in his ear, "The way you say my name is quite stimulating."

Tadase wasn't all that surprised at the way his pants suddenly seemed way too tight.

Ikuto suddenly released him, and Tadase found himself missing the strong, warm embrace. Catching himself, he shook his head violently. He would not, would _not_, let Ikuto make a fool out of him.

But the boy - teen - man was just too damn attractive.

Soft, almost imperceptible footsteps creaked up to Tadase, and an eerie voice boomed, "BOO!"

Tadase squealed and cowered, his hands over his head. He stood in that position until quiet chuckles interrupted his nervous meltdown.

"Tadase-_chan_, you're so cute like that," Ikuto said through his laugh. He knew the effect those words had on Tadase, and soon enough, Tadase was all riled up in a cute anger, his eyes narrowed but his cheeks flushed. Ah. Good times.

"Ikuto-kun!" Tadase chided shakily. "You're not gay, so don't do stuff like that! Amu-chan will get upset." The words were like a slap to Ikuto - his body flinched.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Then I don't know you."

There was the smallest of sighs as Ikuto, realizing he'd lost, left the room slowly, letting Tadase tortuously admire his well-toned backside. He, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, always had the last say.

Always.

---

_Plop!_

Tadase dropped in the raw ramyun noodles, a deep thinking frown set on his face.

What had Ikuto meant by all of that craziness?

In anger, he ripped open the ramyun seasoning packet - yes, he was very manly indeed - and triumphantly, the red powder rose up in a cloud of dust. Then he dumped it into the watery soup, making it turn a light red. A slow smile rose on his face as a poetic phrase popped into his mind. _I am the powder to Ikuto's ramyun. _He shook his head embarrassedly, his hands outstretched in a classic anime pose. "No, no way!"

"What 'no way'?"

Jumping, Tadase almost spilled the empty packet. He turned slowly, his entire being dreading what was going to happen, who he was going to see.

Damn. "Ikuto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto was crouched on his windowsill, a sly smile on his face. "Answer my question first."

Like a little schoolboy (and he sure looked the part), he pouted and blew a raspberry at Ikuto. "No way!"

Growling, Ikuto pounced on him, tackling him to the floor. As Tadase struggled in vain for freedom, Ikuto demanded fiercely, "Again with the 'no way'!! Now tell me what you were thinking of!"

And like a little schoolboy again, Tadase gave up and mumbled, "You."

"Didn't catch that."

"You!"

Tadase's face was redder than Rudolph's nose, Ikuto pondered amusedly. Even though he was a full-blood Japanese, he loved the adorable reindeer. It reminded him of Tadase, but he'd never tell the blonde that. Never.

"Well, well, looks like our little _prince_ swings that way, huh?" Ikuto taunted. Tadase's eyes glinted evilly, and he roared, "Get off me, you damn peasant!!"

Ikuto enjoyed the "little prince" (1) and his commands. It was...sexy. Ikuto knew he was gay - no point denying it. However...

With the Little Prince it'd be different. He'd tease him until Tadase begged for him. Grinning, he just took the commands with a passive look and some more taunts.

He knew what he'd do now.

---

(1): There's a book called "The Little Prince". It's amazing!! You should read it. It's about a little prince from a lonely planet that's tiny and a guy who draws elephants inside of boa constrictors. (I know, wtf, but it's good!)

REVIEW please. :D


	3. Chapter 3: FINALLY! A Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara...blah blah blah...Peach Pit does...blah blah blah...I don't make money off of this...DON'T YOU HUMILIATE MY ENOUGH ALREADY?!

**Summary**: In a nutshell, Ikuto's going to make Tadase full to the brim with lust for him. No problem...right?

---

"Tadase-kun," Ikuto muttered, his breath tickling Tadase's ear as he squeezed his eyes shut and sleepily swatted at the nuzzled ear.

"Ikuto..."

Tadase's voice startled Ikuto, and he thought that he'd woken the blonde up, but then Tadase merely snuggled up in the blanket and mumbled "I - I want you..." Ikuto's blush deepened as he felt himself getting a bit aroused at the hesitant, shy voice.

His fingers gently brushed the tips of Tadase's honey-blonde hair, and a warm smile found itself on Tadase's lips. Obviously, he was satisfied. Ikuto felt the constricting leather jeans become even more so. Shit. _He_ wasn't satisfied, that was certain.

Creeping back out of the house, he figured he'd take...care of his little problem first. It wouldn't do to get aroused before Tadase.

--- [Wah~ Sounds so smuty]---

Tadase stretched, and cricked his neck loudly.

"Shoot!" He whispered, his throat dry and his voice husky. He rubbed it _and _his sore neck. Last night must've been rough!

Rolling out of bed, he hit the floor with a painful thunk and yelped in pain, which alerted his mother, who stormed in shouting, "Tadase! Tadase, are you all right?!"

Tadase lay on the floor, his arms outstretched and his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine!"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"But -"

"I'm fine!"

The middle-aged mother just retreated silently, but when she reached the stairs a grumbling Tadase caught "and you used to depend on me for the slightest trip!". He blushed furiously. He was only 13 after all!! And he didn't trip every morning on the stairway anymore, thank you very much, nor did he forget his bookbag at home, or forget that he needed to eat breakfast before he left for school.

He was 13!!!! Tadase's eyes lit with invisible fires as he lifted a fist to indicate his dominance. Kiseki peeped out of his pocket, yawning oh-so-cutely. His eyes were half-open and his lovely hair was tousled and curly. Peeking down, Tadase caught sight of Kiseki in a moment no one would catch him dead in...no one but him, that is.

"Morning, Kiseki-kun," He said brightly to the sleepy-headed chara. Kiseki nodded in response and rubbed his eyes.

He could have sworn he heard Ikuto last night.

---

Ikuto was prowling around Tadase's apartment, watching and listening to Tadase's mother as she stormed out, growling something about "kids these days" and speed-walking to her car. As soon as she left, Ikuto was tempted to pounce on the "Little Prince", as he'd taken to calling him. If he felt like just irritating Tadase, he'd call him "Kiddy King". Hm. He hadn't used that nickname in a while.

No father came out, and Ikuto became impatient as he glared at the apartment, Tadase's only shield. It felt like a half hour, or a few hours...the time slugged by and Ikuto snapped after the fifth minute.

"This is it," He mumbled to himself. "I'm not letting that stop me."

Tumbling out of the various shrubs he just had to choose to hide in, his foot hit the concrete with sureness and Ikuto stopped himself from stumbling.

He, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, never stumbled.

He brushed the leaves from his jet black, tight clothing - his Character Transformation. His lean abs were exposed to the warm air and there were huge ass claws that he could probably use to take a bite out of anyone. The jeans that showed his finely muscled legs - not too buff, not too thin - and then there were the cat ears he always had. Chuckling, he remembered something Amu had said -

"You freaky cat cosplay!"

Ikuto forced himself to swallow his laughter and plucked a final leaf out of his hair. He was ready.

He, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was as seductive as they come.

---

Tadase turned on the TV with a yawn, his breakfast some orange juice and buttered English muffin. No matter what he ate, Tadase found he never gained weight, so he didn't hesitate with the sugar, carbs, and other delicious things that make others so damn fat. Not that he damned them, it was just - oh, whatever.

"Oh, so it's a food fight you want? _Then it's a food fight you'll get!"_ A creepy female voice rang out as a loud bonking sound rang through the TV speakers.

Tadase chuckled as the weird creatures threw food at each other and underwent fruity atomic bombs and a food war. He loved this show! (1)

A sudden knock brought him out of the realms of innocent laughter, and Tadase jumped out of the comfy armchair he'd claimed, the TV remote falling to the floor loudly. By the time Tadase noticed, the knockings grew more urgent, so he made a beeline for the door and pulled it open quickly.

"Hello?"

Ikuto stood in the doorway, a very suggestive and smexy smirk on his face. Tadase was forced to admire his toned body, and a light blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Ikuto-kun! What are you doing here?"

The smirk never left as he answered, "I'm here for you, Kiddy King."

Tadase's blush went full force as he glowered at Ikuto, but his heart still began to beat just a little faster. Just a _little_ faster.

"Stop playing around, I'm trying to watch TV." Tadase turned lightly on his heel and ambled back to the living room. Ikuto watched as Tadase's slim body - slim, and not lean like his - eased into his armchair, wriggling and writhing in a way that made a warm fuzzy feeling shoot up him from a certain...lower region.

Stalking over to Tadase, he ran a hand over the incredibly soft blonde locks. _Does he condition his hair?_ Ikuto wondered vaguely as Tadase stiffened under the tender touch, the fingers caressing his scalp. It felt tingly.

Ikuto suddenly planted a gentle kiss on Tadase's head, smiling - and not smirking - at the Little Prince as his face grew completely and cutely red.

"I - I - I - Ikuto!!" Tadase tried to sound angry, or indignant, but he could only sound embarrassed. Ikuto's smile shifted to become a tormenting smirk again as he replied cooly, "You called me just plain 'Ikuto', Kiddy King. Does this mean you like me?"

Tadase couldn't help it, he just had to gasp. Ikuto knew well that Tadase couldn't resist his sizzling body, those eyes that could change instantly from kind to ice-cold and back, and the soft, contouored lips. Darn. Tadase noted that his breath became a bit harder to get back.

"N - No, Ikuto-kun! It was a mistake!" Tadase's voice sounded whiny.

Leaning in to Tadase's uplifted face, Ikuto's eyes took in _his _ Tadase, and as Tadase's eyes squeezed shut, Ikuto saw his chance.

"Mmm..."

Tadase's eyes snapped open when the lips made contact, and they remained wide as Ikuto brushed his tongue against Tadase's soft lips, making the blonde boy shiver slightly, despite the intense heat he felt right then and there. "Nn - nnnhhh..." The struggle was pointless, his body was enjoying it too much. Then a sharp gasp - Ikuto had pushed his tongue into Tadase's, which was a surprise - this was his first kiss, after all. It was...weird. He couldn't even see _why _anyone would do that.

But it did feel good, Tadase had to admit that as Ikuto's tongue brushed up against Tadase's, which of course embarrassed the hell out of Tadase as he made a small moaning sound. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Ikuto's shoulders, his eyes closing as he kissed Ikuto back. A few moments later, they broke for air gasping for breath.

Glancing over at Ikuto, Tadase realized that Ikuto actually enjoyed it, and didn't do that for a joke. It made him feel happy and embarrassed and triumphant and God knows what else...

Ikuto felt Tadase's eyes probe into him, and he glanced down at the little prince, making him blush. Damn. Tadase's gotta be a girl or something...no way a guy was that cute. No freaking way.

"Did you like that?" Ikuto smirked at the boy who was now bright red at being reminded of their kiss. A mental image popped into Tadase's head with a loud boosh! sound. Which didn't help.

"I - I -" Tadase wondered if he should tell the truth - he wanted more! "I loved it," He breathed out, looking into Ikuto's eyes. A small smile crept up on his face.

"Kya!" Tadase's hands flew up to his flaming cheeks as he screamed the fangirl cry. "Ikuto's blushing!!" Ikuto's face turned pink as he watched his new love coo and fawn over him. "It - It's normal..."

---

So, I have almost completed this story! I promise~ It'll be a fluff. I was going to make it yaoi, but this is more shounen-ai, isn't it? Next chapter then. Sorry. I jsut wanted to make it fluffy and kissy...maybe not...anyway. *coughs* here's a blurb to make up for this:

---

**Three Days Later **

"Ikuto-kun!" Tadase's call echoed in the empty house as he slung a small child's schoolbag over his shoulder. It had a little kitty flap with huge sparkly eyes, and it made Tadase want to hug it to death!!

Groaning, Tadase forced himself to go up the stairs (even though he's slim as hell, he's lazy) and called out, "IKUTO-KUN! I'M GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!"

A long pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tadase's waist and a lewd voice whispered in his ear, "Where are you going?"

Tadase's face colored up so fast it was actually pretty funny. But it wasn't time for laughs. As he struggled in vain against the much stronger seme, Ikuto noticed the schoolbag.

"Th - That isn't yours, is it?" He whispered, mollified. Tadase was growing backwards, not forwards!!

Tadase colored even more, if that was possible. You could almost see the small bits of steam rising up. "It - not - Mom - It was a present!" Ikuto just smiled, and held the uke's back against his chest even more tightly.

"I want to give you a present too," He whispered. Tadase's fumings were cut off abruptly as the romantic mood was set in place.

"I...kuto-kun?"

A small nibble on his ear made Tadase gasp in surprise. He'd never been nibbled there before. He heard a muffled voice make out, "What?"

The hands that belonged to the obtrusive arms began to unbutton Tadase's shirt as Tadase protested weakly with "My mom will find out". Ikuto just continued to caress Tadase's pale, exposed skin, and Tadase squeaked as a nimble fingers were brushing against his hard member.

"Naughty, naught, little prince," Ikuto whispered. "Thinking a bit ahead, are we?"

The glint in Tadase's eyes was unmistakenable - a sudden change in attitude came about as Tadase became the demanding king again, with a crown and all.

"I want you to fuck me!" Tadase declared, his eyes shimmering with lust. Ikuto was rather taken aback.

"Wh - What?"

It was Ikuto's turn to get a little more than embarrassed as Tadase's transformed self began to snake his hand into Ikuto's boxers. "Ah..." It'd reached Ikuto's erection.

Ikuto shivered and moaned against the little uke as he began to stroke him, which made Ikuto's spasms of pleasure uncontrollable. He fell to the floor as Tadase was released, which was, of course, what he wanted.

Getting ready to walk away, Ikuto's hand grasped Tadase's too-thin ankle. "And you're gonna leave me like this?" Ikuto demanded, and indicated his painful erection. Tadase blushed.

"L - Let go..."

Ikuto pulled himself into a standing position, his body towering over Tadase's. In a low voice, Ikuto reminded him, "I can always fuck you whenever I want. Now come with me."

Tadase followed, helplessly aroused.

---

There!! That's it. ^^ Until next chapter!! Read and review or next chapter will take FOREVER


	4. Chapter 4: Lemony Goodness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

---

Tadase fluffed up his pillow slowly, his eyes glazed over and disfocused. Last night kept reoccuring over and over in his head. Ikuto...He found himself mumbling the name repeatedly, and blushed furiously.

"Ikuto, what in Buddha's name were you thinking...?" He mused aloud. The fact that it was so risky is what made it so much more memorable. They'd gone into his mom's bedroom - his _mom's_, who was the homophobe - and...Tadase had to close his eyes before he could even think it...made love.

"Hahaha! Tadase-kun, that is hilarious!!" Ikuto's laughter could be heard through the screen of the open window in his bedroom. Which is where Tadase was thinking...out loud...too himself.

Tadase could have died.

"I - Ikuto-kun!!" He shouted, and it could not be any clearer that he was horribly embarrassed. "You stalker - pervy - kitty cat!"

Ikuto's eyes surprisingly twinkled at this. "Hm...is the stalker-pervy-kitty cat me? Or is it that I just happen to be a stalker-pervy-kitty cat?"

Tadase just looked away, trying to act - seem - look furious. "You are ridiculous," He sniffed, and for a moment, he almost looked dignified.

Almost.

Ikuto burst into a fit of laughter, his eyes tearing up. "M - man - y - y - you're fucking - - oh my god -"

Tadase turned back to Ikuto, incensed. "I told you about the word!" Ikuto simply smirked and climbed in, settling in front of Tadase.

"And what word might that be?" He whispered, bending so that his breath brushed the tips of Tadase's honey blonde hair. The blonde blushed even more red and squeezed his eyes shut, though his body writhed with expectation.

Ikuto smiled into the soft, silky hair and muttered, "Looks like Tadase-kun knows what's coming, hm?" Tadase had to force himself to breathe.

"Ikuto-kun, s - stop that..." He gasped as long slender fingers grasped his chin, forcing it up so that their eyes met. It was a brief second, but the eye contact alone was enough for Ikuto to realize that Tadase didn't mean a word that he said. At least, not yet.

"Well, tell me what the word is, then." Ikuto loved taunting his little prince, especially when said prince was so riled up already. He could imagine endless possibilities of naughty things to do with him like this...

Tadase squirmed and tried to hide the growing tent in his shorts. "I - I won't!" He shouted in defiance, his eyes glinting. Ikuto had to admire the boy.

"It's just one word, chill out..."

Ikuto planted a loving kiss to Tadase's cheek, closing his eyes and making sure that Tadase didn't turn away, not that the younger boy would turn anyway.

"I...ku...to..." Tadase whispered, looking up into the violet eyes with incomprehensible love. "I..."

He leaned in, tip-toeing, and waited a few seconds for Ikuto to stop him. Ikuto stayed perfectly still. He pressed his lips to Ikuto's, and relished the taste that was Ikuto. It might be clichéd, but he had to admit, it felt like Ikuto was an angel from heaven...or a demon from hell...his own personal trial.

Ikuto kissed the boy back with a furious passion, ignoring the infrequent gasps that were swallowed up with loving care. It was like an animal had taken over - his whole body hungered and thirsted for the boy who was moaning into his mouth.

Subconsciously, he grinded his hips into Tadase's, and grinned at the touch of the two erections.

"Hmm..." He whispered, pulling away slowly. "Looks like Tadase-kun's the perv."

Tadase colored up and pulled Tadase's hand from his face. "I'm not a pervert."

"You're not?" Ikuto said tauntingly, and he walked away from the hard boy. Tadase made a tiny whimper of disappointment, to Ikuto's amusement. He searched the room, and stayed perfectly still under where he knew Tadase's mom's room was. No sounds from there.

"Are you all alone today?" He asked curiously.

Tadase nodded.

With blinding speed, Ikuto swung the little prince over his shoulder, and darted up the stairs. Tadase was still in shock when he locked Tadase's bedroom door behind him.

"Well, since you're all alone, when are your parents coming back?" Ikuto asked as he closed the curtains, leaving the room in a dim sort of light.

"Um...my mom doesn't come back - well, they're gonna be gone for a few days," Tadase stammered.

A wicked grin spread across Ikuto's face and he flicked on the TV.

Where the hell was the porno channels? He wondered as he flipped through the channels. Panda bears, news, a mass murderer, hell, here was an anime...Shugo Chara? He stayed on that channel for five seconds longer than the others, and saw a girl who looked remarkably like Amu blush as a boy who was definitely Tadase flirted with her. Okay, that was just plain creepy...wait, here was Ikuto. Or someone who looked like him to the very last bang.

"Holy shit!" He whispered, watching as Ikuto came between the two.

Tadase was bright red and asked, mortified, "Wh - What is that?!"

Here we go again...hm...Discovery Channel, another cartoon...ah.

The TV was making luscious sounds as a girl moaned, another man was groaning as well. Tadase mumbled frantically, "I - Ikuto-kun change the channel!"

Ikuto smirked and said in response, "Well, that's background noise."

He eased Tadase onto the bed, and gently removed his shirt, his pants, his boxers. Tadase felt horribly naked in front of Ikuto's admiring stare, humiliated almost, but wanting to give Ikuto more. His erection throbbed painfully.

"H - hurry -" He gasped. Ikuto happily obliged.

His lips teased the head of Tadase's penis, and Tadase moaned loudly, the pleasure boiling up in him. Licking the shaft, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Tadase's gasps and moans of "Hurry up already!"

Suddenly he took Tadase in in one fluid motion, and Tadase's erection throbbed against the roof of Ikuto's mouth. "Steady there, little prince," He muttered behind the large cock now in his mouth. An instant flash, then -

"I am KING!" Tadase moaned as Ikuto deep-throated him. The warm, moist cavern of Ikuto's mouth was horribly pleasant, and in moments, he came. Ikuto greedily licked it up and swallowed, enjoying the taste of his little prince.

"You came awfully fast," Ikuto teased, and Tadase was already too red to blush even further, but hey, he would've.

Sticking a few fingers in Tadase's mouth, he commanded, "Suck."

Tadase obeyed, curious as to what would happen. Ikuto'd never done that before. He swirled his tongue around each finger, coating it in saliva. Ikuto had to close his eye as Tadase provoked him.

Quickly withdrawing his hand, he had to say that he wondered whether this would be enough. Oh well.

He inserted one slick finger into Tadase, making the blonde gasp out in surprise and mild pain.

"I - Ikuto!"

Another finger, then he made the scissoring motion he'd heard from Daichi. Tadase pushed his head back into the pillows and made amazingly sexy sounds - or was that the TV?

The woman on the porno was moaning and gasping as the man inside her came - and apparently, came hard, as the semen was sprayed all over her backside and ass.

"You want that?" Ikuto whispered to the boy, and Tadase nodded embarrassedly.

A third finger.

"WAH!" Tadase's face was no longer visible behind the pillows as he moaned, and his previously flaccid penis was hard again. Ikuto smirked and said, "I'm going to enter now."

That was all the warning the boy'd get.

"AAH!" Tadase cried out as Ikuto thrusted into him, there was no gentleness, only the furious thrusts now pounding in and out of his body. It hurt, but it felt good - why was it so contradictory? Tears stung in his eyes as Ikuto thrusted, and for some reason, everything was so smooth, so fluid. Then, Ikuto struck his prostrate, and it was blindingly pleasurable.

"I - I - Iku - to - ha - harder!" Tadase tried to command, but it turned out to be a plea. Ikuto smirked and thrusted even harder, and Tadase moaned as Ikuto came against his prostrate, coming soon himself.

Ikuto collapsed on the floor, his head whirling. Holy shit, that was scary. The TV had now switched to a bondage session.

Looking up, he saw Tadase's eyes enraptured with the TV. Then he glanced at the TV.

Oh boy, he had a new idea.

---

I know this was pointless shameless smut!

I don't write this stuff often so please, PLEASE tell me how I did and how to improve.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ice Cream Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Don't make me say it again! Because I. own. nothing.

---

Tadase lay red-faced next to his cat-eared lover, his mind flitting back and forth between: "I love you" and "I'm embarrassed". He honestly could have said both, but Ikuto was asleep. Damn.

They'd just had the most amazing lovemaking session of their lives, and Ikuto was sleeping.

Nudging him, Tadase muttered, "Come on, Ikuto, wake up."

"Nnn..."

"Ikuto!"

"Aaagghh..."

"You should be complaining!" Tadase said with a pout. "I probably am going to walk like a penguin cause of you!"

With a snort, Ikuto buried his face deeper into the pillow. So soft. But nothing beat Tadase.

"Me? Who's the one who kept crying, 'Faster, Ikuto-kun! Faster!' Not I!"

Tadase colored up brilliantly, his crimson eyes blending in perfectly. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I will revert to calling you 'Ikuto-ku -"

With a sudden lunge, Ikuto pounced on Tadase, crushing his lips against the soft pink ones that were just parted in surprise.

"Nn!" Tadase squealed, but the protest was muffled within their interlocked mouths. Ikuto slid a tongue over Tadase's lip, and Tadase gave a small groan, before pushing him away.

"N - not in the morning!" He gasped. His hair was already messy - had he really ran his fingers through his hair that much? Ikuto wondered - and his face was pink and his eyes bright. "We've got to go to the store!"

"What for?" Ikuto gripped Tadase's slender, feminine hand tightly. "We can stay here and make love all day -"

"My cookies! My ice cream! My shampoo, my conditioner, and my body soap - plus deodorant, and batteries for the remote...Ikuto, we need all of those."

"We?"

"Oh, fine, me," Tadase conceded. "But you love me so you'll go with me, rriiight?"

Ikuto stared at the puppy-eyes in humiliated defeat.

"...Fine. But cut the puppy-dog crap."

Tadase sparkled.

---

"What exactly are we looking for again, anyway?"

Tadase ignored Ikuto's complaint - they'd only been out for an hour - and continued to search for the "Secret" deodorant brand. "I'm looking for my deodorant," He muttered, and his eyes widened as they passed a very clearly labeled bottle blaring "SECRET".

"I think I found it!" He whispered excitedly. Ikuto rushed over.

"Seriously? I didn't think it existed - oof!" He grunted as Tadase placed a rather large box into his arms. "What in the -"

Tadase threw another box into his arms. "There!" he said brightly. "Now I have enough."

Struggling under the mass load of deodorant boxes in his hands, Ikuto managed to gasp, "This much is 'enough'?"

"Oh, shush up and keep walking," Tadase squeaked, reddening.

Ikuto sighed and kept walking. It really was the uke who dominated after all.

---

"Ah! Ice cream, ice cream," Tadase sang, and Ikuto lugged the deodorant with him, trying to focus on his voice. Tadase's voice was like a child's - pure, sweet, unbroken. Like how Tadase had been before they'd had sex. For some reason, to Ikuto it had felt as though he'd defiled an angel - it'd been a matter of hormones then, but now...

"Say, Tadase," Ikuto said suddenly, avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Do you ever regret having se - sleeping with me?"

Tadase blushed and stared at his feet as they walked. Ikuto watched him out of the corner of his eye, his heart sinking lower with every second. Tadase really did regret it. It'd only been their hormones -

"I..." Tadase mumbled, and Ikuto's ears twitched. Unknowingly, he turned to face Tadase completely.

"...think sometimes I should have regretted it - I mean, we're both guys - but then I realized I loved you. It's kind of - kind of new, and kind of strange," Tadase said thoughtfully. "But I - I like doing strange things with you. You think of the weirdest things."

Ikuto smiled happily and reached out to hold his uke's hand. "C'mon Tadase, I'll buy."

Tadase stared at the outstretched hand in surprise for a few milliseconds, but then he looked up into Ikuto's eyes and smiled blissfully. His hand, so fair, so small, looked in comparison to Ikuto's hand like a child's.

---

"One strawberry ice cream cone, double-scoop please, and...a black coffee." Ikuto said conclusively to the cashier at the ice-cream shop. The lady, no more than a teen, watched Ikuto with a certain interest. Tadase squirmed, clutching Ikuto's arm. He didn't like some stranger looking at _his_ seme like that. Ikuto glanced down to meet crimson eyes, and they both grinned. Of course they'd been thinking among the same lines.

"Coming right up, sir," She said with a polite smile, and she scooped the ice cream almost angrily, the sides of the cone slightly damp as she handed it to Tadase, who reached out to accept it. And then she dropped it on Tadase.

Unfortunately, Tadase was short, and it splattered across his front, a bit coming up to his cheek. Tadase's eyes were wide and shocked, and the cashier pretended to be worried as she slid around the counter.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and bent down as if to help him up.

Her hair hid her grimace as she muttered, "You sicko. Let him go already." With a forceful pull, she pulled Tadase up to his feet and abruptly dropped his hand. With a smirk, she mouthed "Let go" and went back around the counter.

Ikuto frowned.

"I don't think we want anything anymore," He said icily, and the cashier looked astounded. Her plan had back-fired.

"I - I can get you a new ice cream cone, I'm sorry about that, really -" The cashier's face had turned scarlet and she looked exceedingly ugly by the second. Other customers watched the scene curiously. Tadase walked next to his seme, licking the ice cream off his cheek using his finger and his tongue.

"No." Ikuto's smile was more chilling than his frown, and the woman was frozen. "C'mon, Tadase," He said warmly, and the cashier watched in horror as he walked out hand in hand with the blonde uke.

---

"I - I can't take how they treat you," Ikuto murmured, wiping Tadase off with napkins he'd produced from his pocket. Tadase sat still, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Why do they do that?"

"Because everybody likes m - my seme," Tadase replied embarrassedly, his skin still sticky and sweet. He licked his finger clean. "I - I like you too."

Ikuto smiled, his mind and heart clearing at the sight of Tadase's clean gaze. Tadase never held a grudge against those people. He never ever retaliated violently. He was polite, and in that...he was cute.

Leaning in for a kiss, Ikuto whispered, "I love you."

And just as their lips met, Tadase whispered back, "You too."

_**~~The End.~~**_


End file.
